


A Heated Occasion

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Lilia shows up for like five seconds., Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It's your lover's birthday, and you want to enjoy it with him! So the both of you begin to make plans...So yeah Malleus content woo! Happy Birthday Mr. Draconia! (Call me please.)
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh this is supposed to be two parts and I wanted it posted today but not gonna lie I'm Struggling with the second part so. I'm just gonna post the first part and hope I'll get the drive to finish the next part before tomorrow lmao. If not that's fine at least half was posted today.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“Your birthday’s in a few days, isn’t it?” The fae didn’t speak, simply raising a brow in questioning. “I heard about it from some others when I went to visit you last. Seems everyone in Diasomnia’s hard at work preparing for it.” He hummed, chartreuse eyes moving back to look upon the chess board, plotting his next move. Finally, he grabbed a piece, a mere pawn, and moved it a single step.

“You are correct. My birthday shall be arriving within the week. I suppose you have good reason for making such an inquiry?” Now it was my turn to look upon the board. We’d already been here for quite some time, yet there still seemed to be no winner. He’s lost some, I’ve lost a bit more… But it still looked to be anyone’s game. I reached for my rook, pausing a moment in hesitation, before sliding it forward to take out his pawn.

“I do.” The poor pawn was placed to the side, joining the rest of it’s fallen comrades. “I need to get you a gift, don’t I? Normally I’d try to make it a surprise, but… Well, you could very well get anything you want with just a flick of the hand, right?” He paused in thought, though I was unsure if it was over my words, or the game. A few moments passed, and he took hold of a knight, making me wince as he captured a rook.

“I suppose in your eyes, that must be true... “ The rook was placed to the side as well, a smile coming upon the man. “So? What is it you plan to do? I’ll have you know now, Lilia will be cross if you decide upon a grand gesture the day of. He’s… Much to my regret, far too enthused about the chance to bake…”

“To be honest…” My attention was far from the board now. “... I’m not sure. That’s why, I wanted to make a… Proposition, of sorts.”

“Oh?” I reached out, moving my knight in position. Though it could be a tricky piece, if I placed my cards right, it’d be a lethal one. “Please, do go on, child of man…”

“Well… I was thinking… There’s really no way I could surprise you, or at least, in a way I feel is special.” A bishop moved, dangerously close to my knight. “Sure, I could get you ice cream, or something else I know you’ll like, but it’s a special occasion! I feel like I should do a little more than that…” If I used my own bishop, I could take his own… Yet I feel like that’s what he was hoping for. Instead, I moved another pawn. For a moment, his smile faded away, hand coming to rest on his chin in thought.

“Clever human…” Deciding to play it safe, he moved another pawn, placing it so to keep his king safe from possible harm. “Now, while I understand your views… Is there really much you could hope to do? After all, your funds for pleasure are quite limited, if almost non-existent. Even for the New Year, most of the decor and meat were supplied by friends, were they not?”

“They were. I take no shame in the fact, I’m thrilled to have such wonderful friends.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his second bishop, just close enough to my second knight… I took the risk, knowing that the removal of such a powerful piece could be critical to victory. “... So, since I don’t have the funds to get you anything nice for your lifestyle… I propose a bet.” A laugh, and for the first time this round, he didn’t reach for a piece.

“A bet? A dangerous thing to make with a fae, you must know.” Yet he leaned back into his chair, giving me the spotlight to make my case. 

“I’ve heard, but I have a feeling you’ll be kind to me, foolish as that may be.” I took a sip of my water first, hoping I wouldn’t flounder. “Now… I propose that if you beat me in a match of chess, this one, or a new one if you so decide… Then I’ll do anything you desire for your birthday… Within reason, of course.” He hummed again, looking deep into my eyes with an unreadable gaze.

“... Now, what would you consider, “within reason,” human?” A good question, one I’d prepared for.

“For starters, I won’t do anything of ill-will to myself or others, whether it be harmless pranks, or much worse. If you want to dirty hands, they’ll be your own.” He nodded, knowing it was a reasonable request. “Next, nothing involving Ramshackle, or it’s residents. Now, if you need a room or two, that’s fair enough, but not a whole floor or more. It’s unfair to involve them in our own affairs, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I do. Now, is that all, or is there one final addition to your rules?” He mindlessly picked up a discarded chess piece, my old knight, examining it with a slight boredom as he awaited a response.

“There is.” I took another sip of water, steeling myself for the final rule… “You will… Not be able to ask me to finish off the lunches Lilia prepares for you.” The knight fell from his hand.

“... Am I truly so predictable?” If I were close enough, I’d pat his back.

“You are, sorry Mal Mal. That’s a burden you and you alone must carry.” With that final request off limits, he was truly conflicted, unsure of what to use such a promise for. It only took a few moments before his frown curled back into a smile, and for a moment, I worried of what I may have started.

“I will accept you will not finish my lunches, however… You’d agree, wouldn’t you? That a birthday feast with horrid food would be quite a wretched one?” It already felt that he was treading dangerous territory…

“... It would, but might I elaborate that though I said lunches, this applies to any meal or snack Lilia has a hand in making.”

“I figured as much, so my request is this.” Almost as if it were a chore, he finally moved his next piece, his queen. It was a bold move, considering the circumstances weren’t yet dire enough to warrant it. “If I am to win this round of chess, then on the night of celebration, you shall treat me to dinner. I ask of nothing special, simply a meal that is… Edible.” I raised a brow, yet there was no shift in his expression. His eyes merely shifted to gaze upon mine, waiting for my next move.

“That’s rather simple… Surely that’s not ALL you intend to ask for. You have me for the whole night, save your party, after all!” I moved another pawn, using it to thicken the barricade protecting the royalty. “You could ask me to help with studies, babysit your Tamagotchi… Or for things that lovers do.” I looked back into his eyes, finding he’d never looked away. “Unless, you no longer feel that way about us. In which case, I’d appreciate being told.”

With that, a thick, malicious cackle, almost more of a growl than a laugh itself rang throughout the halls of the condemned manor. It was as if my words were jokes from one of the Greek Muses themselves. I continued to keep my composure, taking advantage of the time to examine the board’s current layout, and within time he finally came to his senses… Well, somewhat. His charming smile had swiftly been replaced with one of malice itself.

“You truly think I’d tire of you so easily? Oh, it’s quite the opposite, human…” It looked as if he’d say more, but his lips shut, curled into a smile that left me curious of what his thoughts were. “... Well, I suppose you’re right. I should attempt to make the most of the occasion, hm? In that case…” 

It felt as if within a span of a blink, my knight was smacked off the board by his queen, leaving my king in a horrid position to his bishop.

“You are aware of my impending heat, yes? A troublesome thing…” Realizing I was still staring in horror at the board, he snickered. “My apologies, I forgot to say checkmate! How rude of me.” There was very little I could do. Within my mind, I played out every scenario I could execute, but… They were all bad spots. If I moved my own queen to attack his, that would still leave the king open to the bishop. If I tried to move my king out of harm’s way, one of his pawns would quickly overtake it…

It was delaying the inevitable, but I moved a pawn before my king, hoping that he’d by some miracle, make a mistake that would grant me even a sliver of an opportunity to best him.

“... Yes, yes, your heat, I’m aware. Do you need me to assist with it?” I winced, seeing my pawn swiftly knocked away by his queen, slowly inching closer. The pitiful piece crashed to the ground, forgotten even by the fallen. “ I… Should be free… It’s about an hour or so, right? You don’t need to waste a birthday wish on that.” One of my pawns was just close enough, that I could tackle his queen, and the piece was removed swiftly. For a moment, I felt there was hope.

“Well… I can’t fault you for being wrong. I’ve lied to you for quite some time now…” At that, I looked away from the board.

“Huh…?” I was forced to return to the game, watching his bishop strike the very same pawn I’d placed…

… Leaving it in direct striking distance of my king.

“Haha… Don’t look so surprised! … On second thought, do. It’s quite a fetching look on you!” He took a sip of his own drink, a wine he’d brought from Diasomnia to share. (I’d refused, but thanked nonetheless.) “...You see, I was… Concerned. A little human such as yourself? I feared that to take me fully on even one night of my wretched heat would be… Foolish, to say the least… Ah, checkmate.” … I placed the king a step to the left. It was only one more turn of safety, but it was better than none.

“... I’m offended you don’t think I can handle it… And by one night, you mean…?” A pawn was moved closer, not enough to attack my king, but enough to become a threat.

“A dragon’s heat does not last a mere hour. If I’m lucky, it’ll end in about a week’s time.” Using my remaining rook, I was able to knock out his bishop, leaving nothing but the pawns to worry about. Even so, I felt no relief. “If fate decides to be cruel, however… Then it could be quite a bit longer.”

“So I simply have to assist you… An hour very day, then. A bit tiring, but it seems feasible.” 

“No, no, though I do wish it were that simple!” The cackle returned once more, another pawn moved closer. “You see, each and every hour, down to the second, I’m filled with an insatiable urge to… Mate. I’d planned on hiding it from you for far longer once we’d begun romantic affairs, but… Well, you happened to wander about in the midst of a prior ordeal.”

“That day… You looked composed enough.” I didn’t bother to pay much attention to the board, lazily bumping my rook against another pawn.

“Well, it was because we both were lucky. You happened to arrive while it was on it’s last. At that point, I was far too exhausted from weathering out the ordeal to do any serious harm.” His last two pawns moved closer, effectively cornering my king. My rook wouldn’t be able to reach the one within striking distance. “Checkmate again, human.” I didn’t even bother to move, already knowing the outcome.

“... So, this whole time I thought I’d been helping you… It was all a lie?”

“Not quite. Even that one hour of relief was an hour I’d never had before. You just simply have not faced the worst of it.” I looked at the board, but in reality, I’d long since forgotten about the game itself.

“... So, Malleus Draconia. What exactly is it you ask of me, if you become the victor of this game?” He didn’t bother to wait for my turn, his pawn knocking my king to the ground.

“I ask that you treat me to a feast for my birth, as well as assist me for my heat once more… However, this time, it will not be a mere hour, but a full night. Are those terms acceptable to you, [Name]?” Our gazes met once more, chartreuse eyes teeming with an emotion I couldn’t quite place…

“... Not a week?”

“Only a night. Even at that, I cannot help but worry that I will struggle to compose myself.” I couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You? Uncomposed? Well, I have no need to worry about that… Unless I forget to invite you to my own bed, that is.” He returned my laugh, though the growl laced within sent a shiver through me… One that was of enticement, yet a mix of… Fear.

“Is that so? In such case, I will add another condition.” Within seconds, the chess board was tossed aside, countless pieces clattering to the ground as he climbed over the table, leather-laced claws coming to tip my gaze up to his.

This time, I could clearly see the evil, the hunger within…

“You shall assist with my heat for a night, but! If you desire to be foolish, and continue to remain within this dragon’s arms… Then I shall not let you leave my grasp until the very moment my heat is over, and perhaps even beyond. My fangs shall mark you, I shall claim every part of you… You will struggle to remember anything other than Malleus Draconia, and you shall weep, not only for his mercy, but for more of his love, his lust… For him in all his entirety. Am I understood, human?” His smile has descended into something truly wicked, rows of sharp fangs out in a predatory display, a reminder of just how truly powerless I was…

Yet, I simply smiled back, removing his hand from my chin, and leaving a gentle, teasing kiss upon it.

“I accept your terms, Malleus Draconia.” His lips curled into a sneer, eyes glaring down upon me.

“Foolish human… I shall be generous and give you one last chance for mercy.” His hand was snatched away, gripping itself upon my shirt as I was yanked towards him, our lips clashing together in a violent, hungry kiss. I gasped in shock, quickly feeling his snake-like tongue slip inside, my own helpless against its strength… 

“A-ah… Malleus…!” I’d barely gotten the words out, the man growling against me before parting, nothing but a single strand of saliva between us. Despite the passionate act, his sneer remained.

“I shall offer you a mere sample of what is to come, nothing more. If you still decide to throw yourself into my embrace after that, then not even some half-baked Prince Charming could save you from my wrath…” He removed himself from the table, taking a moment to straighten his uniform, his eyes never leaving my own. “... So, [Name], do you accept my offer? Or will you be wise and let us move on from this ordeal?” I left my own seat, not bothering to fix my uniform, knowing it’d be removed soon enough.

“Hmph, as if I’d refuse such a tempting offer…” His sadistic smile had returned, his fingers soon entwining with mine as he began to lead me away towards a spare dorm.

“... Very well. ...Let’s hope you don’t regret this, my precious, precious human…”

\-----------

After the… Eventful night, we’d made preparations for his birthday.

According to his normal cycle, his heat wasn’t due to start until a few days after his birthday, meaning we could enjoy the few days before going over more important details before the actual night. Until then, I could focus fully on planning for his meal. I figured after a long day of having to deal with people, he might prefer something… Small. Something that wasn’t a crowded hall filled to the brim with rowdy partygoers, someplace that was private, yet open…

So I figured a picnic on the Ramshackle would be a pretty safe bet, out in the spot behind the woods. Sure, it’d be a bit of a walk, but I’m sure he’d appreciate it overall. (And if nothing else, unlike me, he had the luxury of teleportation.) I couldn’t help but smile, looking forward to the night, even if it was supposed to be for him… Just a few hours longer, which meant I only had a few hours to finish packing the basket. 

It was nothing too special, just some sandwiches, potato salad, a bottle of sparkling cider… For dessert, I simply brought fruit, knowing he’d probably be sick of cake after the party. In a separate bag, I tucked away a few blankets, knowing that it would get chilly later, and carefully folded in some glasses.

“Perfect!” I tucked them away by the door, so when he arrived, it would be convenient. “Now to just wait for the party to end…” I glanced at the clock, realizing it would be at least two hours before the party ended.

“... Hoo boy…” I had nothing better to do, so I just took a seat on the couch, deciding that there was nothing better to do then mindlessly scroll through MagiCam.

Already, pictures were appearing on my feed from the party. Everyone was wearing perfectly prim and proper uniforms, not a single flaw in sight, and though partygoers chatted about friendly enough, it was clear there was a slight tension in the air… No one wanted to risk ruining the Crown Prince’s birthday, though I’m sure it was less due to fear of him, and more of annoyance of Sebek. Surely he’d be more offended of mistakes than anyone else… Speaking of Sebek, he and Silver were surprisingly not at Malleus’ side. I could see them running about in the background of various pictures, helping to make sure the party proceeded smoothly… Though try as I might, I couldn’t find Lilia at all…

I decided not to dwell on it too much, instead scrolling through for pictures of my lover. 

It didn’t take long, quickly finding a somewhat blurry pic of the man itself. He seemed completely surprised, looking towards the camera as if he’d only noticed it. (That wouldn’t surprise me, as right at the front, I could make out a furious Sebek attempting to block the picture. All he’d done is guaranteed it’d spread around, if nothing else, for comical purposes.) I didn’t hesitate to save the picture, looking fondly upon it… However, I couldn’t help but notice he seemed a bit uncomfortable, as if it were hot… It was a bit odd, knowing how cold the dorm could be.

Suddenly, a firm knock upon Ramshackle’s door pried me away from my thoughts.

I was surprised, knowing that most everyone who might want (or need) my company already knew I’d be unavailable, so I couldn’t help but be a bit worried… For a moment, I considered acting as if I weren’t home, not wanting to risk being tossed into some absurd adventure, but there was another knock. I had a strange feeling they already knew I was home… I walked over, pausing right before the door, and heard another knock before answering.

“... Hello…?”

“Oh goodie, I was wondering when you’d finally answer.”

“GYAH!” The blood-red eyes watched in amusement as I crashed to the floor, not even bothering to flip. “COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!” He complied, returning himself rightside-up. I rose to my feet, and though I was still a little annoyed at being scared… I was more confused. “Lilia, what’re you doing here?! You’re supposed to be at the party!” He stepped into Ramshackle, stopping close so he could wipe away at the dust that’d clung to me.

“I am! And so are you! The Young Master has been nervous all day waiting for your arrival, you know?” 

“... Wha…?” I checked my phone, wondering if I missed an invitation from him, yet there was nothing. “No, he never invited me… Was I supposed to be…?” Surprise flickered through him.

“Why, yes! Invitations to out-of-house members were supposed to be mailed out a week ago! He’d originally planned on delivering it himself, but alas! Nerves struck, so he ordered it to be personally hand-delivered!” Unless Grim himself received it and forgot to give it to me, no one had ever approached but him… “... I see. So your invitation got lost, it seems. No matter! Even if your arrival is a tad late, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to see you!” I was already being shoved out the door.

“W-wait, hold on! I’d love to go, but I don’t have any appropriate clothes!!!” He stopped, pausing in thought.

“True, I suppose… Sebek would throw quite a fuss if you were to arrive in a standard uniform…” But a moment later, he smiled, taking out his wand. “So I suppose we’ll just have to use a bit of magic, hm?”

“Huh?!” A bright light flashed before my eyes, my uniform glowing a stark white, before it slowly melted away into pitch black, lines of green bleeding through the darkness, accompanied only by sliver, and within moments, I found myself in a Diasomnia uniform… And then there was a silent “poof!” and a hat fell flatly onto my head.

“Perfect! Now hurry along now, no time left to waste!” Yet again, I found myself shoved out the door, hearing it shut on it’s own behind us.

“I-I’m going, I’m going!!!”

… I could only hope I wouldn’t get in trouble for not bringing a physical gift…

\-----------

Much to my relief, when the heavy doors to Diasomnia’s main hall opened, very few, if any eyes wandered towards, letting us slink into the party in peace. There were very few partygoers who weren’t from Diasomnia, mostly House Leaders forced by obligation to attend. They were all huddled in their own corner, and I stayed far away, knowing that whatever small talk was going on was at best, awkward, and at worst, passive aggressive. I glanced back to my side, seeing Lilia had already vanished, leaving me all alone…

At least this time though, I didn’t stick out like a sore thumb. Grim was being babysitted, and I was in a proper uniform. For once, I could finally stay out of the limelight… 

(… I was far too happy about that thought…)

For a while, I simply stood off to the side, finding a place to sit as I listened to the background chatter of everyone… Though eventually, I began to get anxious, worried that I was making people uncomfortable by just sitting there, so I decided that a trip to the snack table would do wonders. If I was sitting with a plate and drink, then I had a socially acceptable reason to be alone by myself. I could only pray that my lone couch wouldn’t be taken as I weaved through the masses of students, the occasional apology or two leaving my lips, when I’d finally arrived. I didn’t hesitate, reaching for the first glass of whatever, when a hand brushed against my own.

“Oh, my bad! … Oh!” 

Without gloves, I couldn’t even recognize his hand… But without I doubt, I could recognize those eyes. (And horns. And… Okay, I knew it was him. It was kinda hard NOT to recognize him.)

“Ah, so you did arrive… It’s quite rude to make such a late entrance, you’re well aware.” He took the glass, handing it to me with a smile. However… Something about it felt forced. I could only hope I didn’t give a strange look as I accepted, waiting until he took his own.

“My bad, I didn’t even know I was invited, my invitation never came... Lilia told me as much.” For a moment, anger flickered across his face, but he quickly returned to his smile. It felt as the moment I blinked, the almost-freezing punch was gone from his glass, swiftly replaced with another.

“Is that so… Well, no matter. You are here now, and that is what matters.” He smiled, before catching himself. “Oh, that’s right… One must do a toast on special occasions such as this, yes? I do apologize.” His glass was held out, an expectant smile. “To my birth!” I clinked my drink against his own.

“To your birth! Happy Birthday, Malleus!” Yet again, his drink was practically shot down within a moment, the glass almost tossed to the side. “... Are you alright…?” Even now, as I looked closer, I could see there was a thin layer of sweat on him, only noticeable so close. He glanced to the side, waiting to see if prying eyes were about, before nodding his head, guiding me towards an empty corner, hidden slightly by thick curtains. (Though, he took two more drinks before doing so.)

Now that we were alone, all the tension left his shoulders, though exhaustion replaced it. It took all I had to not bring him closer, not wanting to risk anyone catching the act. Even so… I couldn’t help but speak up.

“(Mal Mal… You look awful.)” He downed another of the drinks, and only now could I really see the relief it brought.

“(I feel absolutely horrid. Ever since this morning, I haven’t been able to so much as BREATHE without feeling as if I’d collapse.)” He downed the next drink, almost mournful once the glass was empty. “(It’s as if magma itself runs through my veins… Every moment since I’ve awakened, it’s reared its ugly face, the exhaustion, the hellfire… And worst off, I’m forced to be on my feet, in prying eyes! I cannot abandon my own party now, can I?!)” I passed my own glass to him, a silent “thank you,” spilling from him as he shot it down.

“(Do you have a fever!? You should be in bed! Birthday or not, you can’t just push yourself like this!)” A labored breath escaped him, and I felt his hand grab mine. “(A-ah, what if someone s-)”

“(I don’t care, not today! … Ah… Your hand is so cold… So nice and cold…)” His thumb gently rubbed along the soft leather. “(... I wish it were a fever, that would be simple enough. I’m afraid… My heat has arrived far earlier than we’d planned…)” His fingers entwined around my own, and even through the gloves, I could still tell he was scorching.

“(Mal Mal you’re… You need to go to bed right now! The party can always be held later!” Looking around the room, I found a door just a stone’s throw away, but when I tried to take him, he held firm.

“I cannot! ...They will want to hold it the moment I am well, and even then, I will at the least, have someone outside my chambers at all times, in case my “fever,” grows worse. I won’t have a single day of privacy, and all that’ll do is irritate me… So it is best I force myself through.)” I knew I wouldn’t be able to talk him otherwise, he was too stubborn for that, so I needed an alternative… I glanced back at his hand, feeling it’s slight tremble…

“(... Could I… Possibly help reduce it?)” His breath hitched, bright eyes flickering.

“(... I will not deny it. What is it you are thinking, human?)” I scanned the room, making sure we’d be left alone, before dragging him through the door, taking us far away from the party. Within moments, he began to take the lead, guiding me through the sprawling halls of Diasomnia, until finally, he paused, kicking open a random storage closet, the two of us squeezing through. With his size, it was a bit of a tight fit, but even now he looked more comfortable than in the party. I was pulled tightly into his embrace, his skin almost burning through our clothes, and he struggled to speak through labored pants.

“It will not fix things, but… Even a little relief would help quite a lot. If you are willing to assist me, then I will be grateful, though simply being able to hold you is acceptable.” As he spoke, I didn’t hesitate, slipping my fingers into the waistband of his slacks and boxers, yanking them down.

“Just tell me what to do.” The moment my hand grazed his member, his knees almost buckled, the fae leaning against the closet walls. I’d only just begun to stroke him into fullness, yet he was more than melting into my touch.

“Just… Once or twice. That should be enough to sate me over until then… Ah…” Trembling hands dove for my tie, loosening it enough so he could unbutton the shirt beneath to reveal the skin. “I know it’s uncouth, but… It’d be best to use your mouth. I doubt we’ll have the time for more, and your hands (lovely as they are,) won’t do much.” Despite the situation, I couldn't help but laugh at that.

“Mal Mal, we’re in a closet. I’d say we’re well past being uncouth.” It’d been only a few moments, yet he was already fully hard within my grasp, precum beginning to seep from the swollen tip. I could already feel myself getting excited, just from the sight of it. “But that’s not so bad… Not if I get to see you like this.”

He tried to speak, but the moment my lips parted around the head, only a quiet wheeze escaped him.

“[N-Name]...!” 

“Hmm?” I left him only for a moment, and though I couldn’t see him in the darkness, I could very well see him watching me, chartreuse eyes the only light within. Fingers weaved into my hair, already pulling me back.

“Please, not now… I can’t handle it now…” Though I was tempted, I felt it was best not to provoke him. If his warnings from a few days ago were sincere, (which I knew without a doubt they were,) it’d be bad if he were to lose composure now. So I smiled, taking the thick head back into my mouth once more.

I made sure to take my time, wanting to admire every part of him. It was so rare I’d get the chance to take him like this, since normally he preferred to give, rather than take. I lightly sucked against the head, releasing it with a pop, only so I could give a little lick to the underside of it… He gasped out from above, one of his hands releasing it’s grip, so it could instead comb through, quiet praises leaving his lips…

With a smile, I lapped up a bit of precum that threatened to fall from the tip, and took him into my mouth once more, this time, taking in more of him, managing to reach about halfway before I was forced to pause, unsure if I could take more. I simply brought my hand to stroke the rest, making sure to run teasingly along the few prominent veins as I began a slow, experimental pace, wanting to see what would be comfortable before going further. I looked up at him, hearing his subdued pants above.

“Mmm?” He smiled, the first genuine smile I’d seen all day.

“It’s perfect… So perfect…” His head tugged me, moving me a little faster. “A bit more, please…”

At his request, I complied. It was a bit rocky for a bit, not being used to this, and having to control both my hand and mouth at once. In the end, I couldn’t really get it down, but from the moan above, such a fact bothered him little. Occasionally, his hips would buckle, forcing a bit more of him into my mouth than I expected, and though there was a slight discomfort, it was swiftly followed with an apology, and a pat to the head.

Seeing him come so undone… I could feel the slick gathering between my thighs, my own body craving attention, yet I ignored it, knowing right now, it was more important to please him. I tried taking a bit more of his length into my mouth, but I barely managed to stop from gagging, pulling back a tad. He was just too big to fit completely… At least right now. I left for a moment, wanting some time to breathe, but my hand continued it’s task, quickly rubbing him off, with an occasional pause to rub under the head…

“A-ah… I’m…” Another drawn out moan seeped from his lips, and if it were a normal day, I’d worry of someone overhearing. “Where should I-” 

I quickly took him back into my mouth, giving a harsh suck.

I wasn’t quite sure of what sound left him. It seemed pleased enough, but… There was clearly a hint of something animalistic. It sent a shiver through me, my core throbbing as he finally came, hot cum spurting into my mouth in droves. I did my best to swallow it all, but there was far too much… 

“A-ah…” I felt as if I’d drown trying to take it all, so I released him, streams of white shooting out and landing upon my face and chest. “(Is it normally so much…?)” I continued to rub him off to completion, finally looking up at his face from where I kneeled. 

It was like looking at a completely different man…

Unlike before, his exhaustion was not one of agony, but relief, his breathing reduced to a quiet constant, was nowhere near the toll as his prior breathes, and his prior smile? Well, it paled in comparison to his new one, a sluggish, but pure thing… For a minute, he just sat there, mindlessly petting me as he recovered, though eventually, he did speak.

“That was… Thank you, my love…” A hand was held out to me, and I took it, quickly being helped to my feet. I brought my hand to his face, finding that he was still hot, but nowhere near as bad as before. His eyes fluttered, leaning into my touch, as if it were the most comforting thing in the world. “I should be fine for the remainder of the party, at least… Are you alright?”

“Hah, worrying about me even now?” I pressed my forehead to his, grateful he was low enough for once. “I’m alright Mal Mal, I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” He chuckled, chartreuse eyes looking into my own… But the longer they looked at me, the duller they grew. “... Mal Mal?”

“Ah… It seems I’ve made quite a mess of you…” I found my face held up, his hand moving it to inspect. Once he was satisfied, his gaze wandered lower, finding more of his essence upon me. “That won’t do… That won’t do at all…” 

“Malleus? … A-ah…” Long fingers collected the spilt cum, making sure to collect every last drop, before bringing it to my lips, pressing against them. 

“Take it. Not a single drop should be wasted.” His voice had taken on a lower tone, one not even I recognized. I parted my lips around his fingers, allowing them to enter. He hummed in delight, almost a growl, once he felt my tongue begin to clean them off.

“Good human… Very good…” A rich, quiet laugh parted from him, dragon-like jaws revealed to me. “But as I said, not a single drop should be wasted.” His fingers slipped away, and he remained in place, watching in silence. It took a few moments to realize what he desired, but once he saw my fingers collect the cum that’d stained my face, his smile only grew wider, more ferocious as I licked it clean.

He licked his lips at the sight, giving a peek to his long, forked tongue, but at the moment, his eyes returned to normal. About a minute had passed of just him staring, almost as if he weren’t aware of his own existence, and immediately, he frowned.

“... I apologize, I must have grown distracted… How unbecoming…” With a snap of his fingers, my uniform was returned to normal, as if nothing had changed. “Apologies, [Name]... Now, we should return to the party. Though you could be lucky enough to escape it unscatched… I on the other hand, cannot.” He immediately looked exhausted again, but even then, it was replaced with a smile. “Though, it’s just an hour longer, then we will be alone to enjoy the rest of the evening together… Unless you’ve already forgotten about our promise, that is. If so, I would very much appreciate being told.”

“Haha, no, I remember. You might need to use a soundproofing spell, but I’ll be more than willing to continue assisting with your heat later.” His head cocked to the side, an odd look on his face.

“That was not what I was referring to in the slightest, [Name]... Don’t tell me you truly forgot about our other plans?” Other plans? The only other plans we’d had were…

“... Are you referring to the picnic? I assumed that was off the table after what happened tonight…” Now he looked downright offended.

“Of course not! As if I’d allow for some meddling heat to prevent it! … Besides, I’m quite hungry, and do not desire to eat more than polite here…” I wouldn’t lie and say I wasn’t worried, but I was happy, knowing he seemed equally excited to spend the night together.

“... Then it’s a date! I gave him a hug, knowing I wouldn’t be able to do so outside. “I’ll see you later, birthday boy~” His smile looked a little pained at the nickname, but he returned the gesture.

“I shall do the same. Now, let us return together… Though, I shall remain a few minutes before doing so. If we were to enter at the same moment…” He didn’t need to say more. I took his hand, the both of us making our way back to the party…

The rest of the event seemed to pass by quickly enough. (Mandatory) songs were sung, cheers were made… It was a pleasant time all around!

… Though, I couldn’t stop my mind from wandering, wondering just what had happened with Malleus back in the closet… For that single, brief moment, it was almost like another man, no, a beast was in that room with me, just barely containing it’s carnivorous urges to devour me…

… And I couldn’t help but grow intrigued, wondering just what it’d do to me if I let it.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you continue to celebrate the night in your own way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S STILL THE 18TH HAH! ... I did end up cutting it a bit short/rushing though but it's fine lmao. Combined this is still way more than I planned to write anyway B)

I’d left the party before it ended, wanting plenty of time to prepare.

The blanket was already set out, facing the large cliff so we could have an unobstructed view of the stars above, and the food was laid out. (Perhaps it was a bit fancy of a presentation for a picnic, but… I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.) As I began to lay out a few pillows, green fireflies began to flutter through the air. Despite how many times I’ve seen it, I still gasped in their beauty, before I heard a voice from behind me.

“I must say… I was quite hurt to receive no news of your departure.” He joined me down on the blanket, a light pout on his lips.

“My bad, I wanted to, but… Sebek wouldn’t leave you alone at the end, so I decided a text would have to do. Sandwich?” He didn’t hesitate, snatching the plate from my hands.

“Thank you, human.” He tore into the bread, ripping away a large chunk. (It was a bit of a shock, since he normally had such fine manners.) He hummed in delight, swallowing it down with a smile, before continuing. “And I suppose that is reason enough for your abrupt departure. Now, might I ask… Did you prepare our meal yourself? It’s quite delicious...” With a flick of his wrist, the bottle of cider opened itself, pouring us each a drink.

“I-is it? It took a lot of work, so… I’m really glad if it is!” He chuckled, placing his sandwich down so he could grab a glass.

“Now… Since we are here for a special occasion, I suggest we hold another toast. Since this time, I will be able to enjoy it.” I took my own glass, but hesitated, looking over the man. He did look much better than before, though… I was still worried. Despite the cool night air, a layer of sweat was still visible on him, and though he tried to hide it, occasionally I could hear his breathing pick up. “... As I mentioned before, I won’t have our night ruined by my heat. You have my assurances that I’m well.” At this point, there was nothing to do but take his word, so I held up my own glass, gently clinking it against his.

“To your birthday, Mal Mal.” He smiled, watching as I took a sip. The fizzing bubbles popped against my taste buds in an enticing manner.

“To my birth. May I spend countless more of them with you.” He took his own sip, yet his lips curled into a devious smile, watching as I grew flustered.

“H-hey! You can’t just say something romantic out of nowhere! I wasn’t prepared!” 

“That is your own burden to confront, child of man.” We both laughed, moving a little closer to the other as we continued to eat, gazing up at the stars above… Even if it was far less eventful than Diasomnia’s party, it was far more enjoyable, not having to worry about prying eyes, societal convention… Or having someone intrude and ruin the mood… I couldn’t resist, placing a hand down next to his own, and slowly enveloping our fingers. He glanced over, yet said nothing.

“... Are you really enjoying this, Mal Mal?” 

“Of course. You dare doubt my sincerity?” There was no hesitation to his words, his thumb gently rubbing against my palm. Really, I never doubted him, I just needed the reassurance. I truly loved him, but… It was hard to not have anxieties about us. He was the powerful Prince of Thorns, Malleus Draconia, and I was… Technically not even a nobody. I was someone who by all means, shouldn’t exist in this world. I could be a genius back home, and none of that would mean a thing here…

I took another sip of my cider, forcing a smile.

“No, I just wanted to make sure.” It was silent for a few moments. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move…

“... Very well then.” I had a feeling he knew it was a lie, but nonetheless, he decided to show mercy, returning to his own meal. “... Now, since it’s growing late, perhaps this would be a good time to discuss our later plans, hm?” He took a bite of potato salad, waiting for a response.

“... Yeah, yeah! That’s probably a smart idea… So… Is there anything I should do in particular?” From his pocket, he pulled out two vials, bright, gleaming potions.

“You will need to take these.” They were gently placed into my hands, a tiny “clink” accompanying. I recognized the blue one, a contraceptive elixir we’d been using, but the orange was foreign to me. Before I could ask, he already spoke up. “That is to ensure you will be able to keep pace. If you decide to remain after one night, you will be thankful for it.”

“Ah… Thank you.” I downed the blue potion, finding it just as tasteless as before, and then uncorked the orange. Immediately, a horrifically bitter taste coated my tongue, but I forced myself to swallow, my partner watching in pride.

“Good human… It will take some time to settle in, but not too long. I suspect that once we finish our meals, you should begin to feel it’s effects.” A hand caressed my cheek, and I leaned into the touch. “It should feel as if a light, warm sensation trickles over you, even if only for a moment.”

“Alright, I'll make sure to watch for it… So let’s hurry up and finish here. If we take a moment longer, why, the night will be over!” I felt his own head rest atop of mine, a quiet laugh leaving him.

“Very well then… If that is what my precious human desires, then I will do my best to comply.”

(… Well, that’s what he said, but I could tell even he was getting a bit antsy in his seat.)

\-----------

We’d finally entered Ramshackle.

Not a single soul, both literally and figuratively laid about, the two of us rushing towards the farthest corner of the manor. The moment we arrived in the bedroom, the door was locked behind, and with a snap, I already knew no one would be hearing us. At that moment, I’d noticed that though I’d long since abandoned the basket, he’d brought the blankets with him.

“Do you just wanna drop those in the closet or something?” I reached for the bundle, but almost protectively, he held it away.

“Actually… If you do not mind, I would like to use these…” Despite the darkness, I could see the way his face flushed. “It’s… Ah…”

“Go ahead, you don’t have to explain Mal Mal.” A quiet “thanks” was muttered, Malleus moving towards the bed. The blankets were dropped on top, and I simply watched in quiet amusement as he lay them in a peculiar manner I couldn’t describe. What looked like a random mass of blankets to my eye, seemed to be a heavily calculated arrangement. Soon enough, he stepped back, eyeing the pile in suspicion, and then smiled.

“Perfect…” He turned towards me, gesturing closer. I followed, and soon found his hands removing my tie. “Just before I arrived, I also crafted a potion of my own, one to help reduce my symptoms. It is not very strong, only able to dull my urges for an hour, at most...” My tie was tossed onto the bed, and soon my jacket joined it, the fae moving to my buttons.

“An hour? Then… Why didn’t you use it for the party? Even that would’ve helped a lot…” My shoulders were revealed to him, a flicker of light in his eyes, the man gently pushing me so I sat on the bed’s edge. He kneeled to the ground, hands gently coming to tug off my boots.

“Perhaps, but I only had one such potion left at my disposal. My plans to craft more in the upcoming days were… Foolish, it seems to be.” He moved to the next boot, removing it with the same care, and placing it down. “So, I was forced to prioritize. Use it during the party, or for our picnic… I am quite sure you can tell which I chose.” The buckles and buttons of my slacks were undone, and soon those were tossed aside as well. The moment the bare skin of my legs were revealed, he grabbed a leg, trailing kisses along the soft flesh with a serene gaze, traveling up to my thigh.

“A-ah… Mal Mal…” Despite having just started, a strange warmth began to seep through my body, and although it was a foreign feeling, it was… Somewhat pleasant.

“I enjoy parties, I truly do. But I’ve no need for hesitation to know I’d vastly prefer to enjoy my few moments of calm within your own company, rather than the others. Even if my very soul threatened to ignite into flames, I still would not cave.” He’d traveled right between my thighs, leaving a soft kiss, a nibble, then nuzzled against it, looking back towards me. I could tell his breathing had begun to pick up, and the thin layer of sweat from before seemed to get slightly thicker. “Now, I shall offer one final time, [Name]. If you desire to leave these chambers, and never return, I shall find no fault in that. But there will come a point where my instincts will overcome me, and… I am not sure if I could break through them. So, my darling human… Will you leave?” I brought my hand to his cheek, gently tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“As I said before, I’ll stay. Instincts or not, I know you’d never hurt me, not in a way I despised.” A quiet hum, almost akin to a purr came from him.

“... You foolish human… My foolish human…” Fingers dipped beneath the waistband of my underwear, slowly dragging them down my legs. Soon, those same hands pulled me closer, and I was pushed down to lay upon my back. I could feel his breath mere inches from my core, my legs parted further. “I shall do my best to ensure you will be ready to take me.”

Once more, sweet kisses were scattered along the flesh of my thighs, pleased hums parting from my lips at the sensation… For a moment, they halted, instead, a tiny nibble placed, and then I felt his teeth soon descend onto me. There was some pain with the act, having the rows of sharpened fangs pierce through my skin with such ease, yet I’d grown quite accustomed to the sensation… (And I wouldn’t lie, waking up to see the marks the later day always gave a slight thrill to me.)

His fangs did not remain for long, only enough to ensure such a mark would remain, before he pulled away. For a moment, he gazed upon the spot, almost with a pure love, before lapping away the blood that seeped from it, fingers taking great care to glide along it, an enchantment to ensure no more blood would be lost, before his lips would gently press against it, not just in adorations, but in silent thanks that I would indulge him in such an act.

Slowly, yet surely, his mouth traveled further, to my other thigh, my hips, my collar and neck… And each and every mark received the same treatment, leaving nothing more than a light sting and mark behind as he finally reached my lips, gently nibbling against the bottom until I parted them for him. The very first kiss was light, almost non-existent, just a tiny taste to savor. His eyes fluttered closed at it, the fae licking his lips as he committed it to memory, before bringing me close once more. This time, there was a hunger to it, a quiet, hushed moan rumbling from deep within his chest.

I brought a hand around to rest on his back, unable to resist a pout when I realized he still wore his own attire, but he simply smiled, parting away for only a second to quietly shush, and he returned. One of his own large hands came to rest at my waist, his other taking my free hand within its grasp. For a moment, his thumb gently rubbed against it, feeling the soft leather of the gloves that still remained…

“Ah… You have no use for these anymore…” Yet he made no move to remove them quickly. Instead, two fingers dipped beneath the taut leather, lifting just enough so he could catch a hint of my palm beneath. His breath hitched, and he paused, bringing my wrist to him so he could place a featherlight kiss upon the spot.

“Heh… You really like my hands, don’t you?” He grew flustered at that, eyes looking anywhere but me.

“And if I do? Surely you won’t say it is a crime to do so…” his fangs nipped at the fingertips, catching a sliver of the leather so he could pull it away, soon abandoned with the remainder of clothes. “They are… Soft. So soft and warm… Oftentimes, I’ll find myself thinking about them.” Scattered kisses were laid upon the fingertips and knuckles. “Holding them, feeling how perfectly they fit into my own… Admiring how small, how frail they are… And of course, the way they feel, piercing my back in ecstasy. Truly one of my favorite things about you.”

“Malleus…” He finally pulled away with one final nip, and for just a brief moment, his eyes seemed dark.

“Such lovely, lovely hands… I wonder…” Now that they were bare, his fingers entwined with mine, and I could feel the scorching heat of them. “... Ah, I seem to have lost myself. Let us move on, shall we?”

The opposing glove was simply tossed away, as if the article was mere garbage to him. Soon, my bra joined, and I was finally bare beneath him.

“So beautiful… My dear, beloved [Name]...” Before he could touch, I stopped his hands. 

“Not until your own clothes are gone too.” He was shocked, but smiled, almost apologetic.

“... How rude of me. I do hope you’ll forgive my greed.” He tried to rip off his coat, but I stopped him once more, shooing away his hands.

“You undressed me, it’s only fair that I undress you… So be patient, Mal Mal~” He pouted at that, but remained still.

“... As you wish.” 

I carefully unpinned his birthday sash, making sure to place it where no one would step on it, before removing his coat. I admittedly took longer than necessary, admiring the way it fit snugly against his broad shoulders, before sliding it down. Before I began to unbutton his shirt, I couldn’t resist trailing my hands down the sides, admiring how it clung to his lithe waist. I moved close, making sure he watched as I took the tip of his tie between my teeth, and slowly pulled away, the golden ornament soon dropping to the ground with a light “clack,” and finally I began to unbutton his shirt, revealing the firm muscle beneath…

The whole while, he simply watched, not uttering a single word. The most I received was a slight turn of his lips, but even that soon faded away. His gaze held nothing, the man seemingly an expert of hiding his thoughts…

Soon enough, his shirt was discarded, leaving his bare torso behind. Now I crawled to my knees, having to stand tall on them so I could actually reach his waist, and I was already excited. Even now, I could clearly see the thick bulge through his slacks, and I wanted to taste him yet again, even if it was only for a small moment. I quickly unlatched the fasteners, tugging down the black slacks once more, but this time, let the boxers remain. They were simple. A pair of black boxer shorts that hugged snugly onto muscled thighs, leaving little else to the imagination… I couldn’t resist smiling, looking back up to him as I nuzzled his leg, mere inches away from his length.

“You know… I’ve been looking forward to this all night, seeing this again…” I paused, kissing his member through it’s confines. I reveled in the gasp from above, feeling his hand run through my hair. “So hard, and thick… While you were out doing toasts, I couldn’t stop wondering… What if we’d stayed in the closet?” Now I’d tugged down his boxers, watching as it eagerly slipped from its confines. 

“I could only wonder. After all, staying wouldn’t end well, but… The thought of being held against the wall, hearing the cruel dragon’s growls of pleasure from above as he used me for his own pleasure… I’ll admit, I’ve entertained such a thought before in my dreams, but today… It’s just too irresistible to me.” I quickly lapped the beads of cum that seeped from his tip, feeling his hand gently grab onto my hair. “So tell me, Draconia… What do I have to do to see that side of you?”

He took a deep breath, fingers gently running through tresses of hair… And then much to my surprise, I was pulled away from him, a hand extended to me. Not knowing what else to do, I took it, and was guided to my feet.

“On the bed, here.” His voice was thick, strained, as he pat a specific spot, cushioned with many pillows and blankets. I laid upon it, finding my upper half pleasantly supported by the pile. The fae climbed on with me, stopping by my legs, and parted them once more.

“You’ve already had a taste of me before, it’s my turn to do so, [Name].” I was pulled a tad closer to his waiting maw, and the moment my folds were close enough, a thick, reptilian tongue slithered from his lips as thick fingers spread me apart. “Besides, I’m afraid that despite your picnic, I am still quite hungry… Do pardon my greed, my love.”

His mouth descended, tongue licking a broad stripe up, before the tip of his tongue curled around my clit, his free hand forcing my hips to remain on the mattress. The action did cause him to hum to delight, however, and I was rewarded with quick, chaste kisses on my core, before his mouth latched onto my pearl, a gentle suckle, nothing rough, it still made me cry out in delight. At that very moment, two thick, long fingers pushed through my core. There was little resistance, slick doing much to assist with it, and he began to slowly pump his fingers within me, glancing up for a moment for reassurance.

I tried to speak, but only silent moans escaped. I did my best to nod, and he received the message, his tongue returning to gently rub around my clit as his fingers chose a nice, comfortable pace… A few times, they’d curl or scissor, the combined sensations making me shudder in delight, and soon enough, a third finger plunged into my depths, his pace picking up just the slightest as he noticed the slight tremble in my legs beginning to kick up.

“Are you enjoying this, human?” It was a bit muffled, but I could make it out all the same. His tongue flicked against me, and I choked on my breath. “I asked you a question.”

“Y… Yes… Yes…” He growled in content, curling his fingers again in reward.

“Tell me, are you ready to come?” It was unmistakable. That heat within me was scorching, and I wanted nothing more than to feel it burst… 

And suddenly, he pulled away, leaving me unfulfilled and empty.

“A-ah…?” He ignored me, focused on licking clean his fingers of my essence, tongue curling around to make sure he gathered each and every drop. “Mal Mal!”

“So delicious… Far too delicious…” The moment they were perfectly clean, he fumed, and returned to his seat between my thighs, pulling me as close as he possibly could. “I need more, more!” His tongue slipped into my core, far deeper than his fingers could possibly reach, and I screamed, falling against the pile of pillows as my body curled from the sudden sensation.

“M-Malleus…!” He only growled, hands holding me firmly in place as he feasted. The sensation of something so… Weird, so slick prodding and lapping against me inside, not leaving a single inch untouched… I gripped onto his hair, guiding him closer as I struggled to contain my breathing. Suddenly, he flicked against a certain spot, and my vision exploded with stars “R-right there…!”

“Mm…” Even his rumble sent a shot of pleasure down my spine, his tongue quickly finding the spot I’d just praised. Even though I knew it was but a moment, it felt like an eternity had passed when my release hit, my body trembling from its strength as he drank down each and every last drop. “Mmm…” His pace didn’t relent in the slightest, and before I knew it, he pried another, and another orgasm from me, just with his mouth alone, not letting a single drop escape. Overstimulation was beginning to kick in as he continued to cherish that same spot once more, and I tried tugging him away.

“A-ah… Hold on, just… Hold on…” His eyes fluttered open, and I found them dulled once more, his lips curling into a devious grin. The hands on my hips held tighter, and his assault increased. I could feel myself being brought to the brink of another orgasm, yet there was a slight, dull pain with each moment of it. “Mal Mal…!” Just before I came again, he pulled away, licking his lips clean.

“Delicious… Far too delicious...” Sharp nails trailed along my legs, pausing once they arrived at a mark. “I could easily spend all day drinking down your sweet ambrosia, had it not been for… Other needs…” He rose up, sitting back on his knees. Despite the tears stinging at my eyes, my mouth watered once more at the sight of his cock, looking almost painful as a generous amount of precum seeped down it’s side. “... Ah, is the potion I gave you ineffective? Perhaps that’s why you’re exhausted so soon… That won’t do, that won’t do at all…” Despite the overly caring voice, he wore nothing but a cruel grin. “I don’t have another vial, so there is little I could do for you, if that is the case.” He was waiting for a response. I took advantage of the time, steadying my breath as I thought back to earlier.

“N-no… I felt it earlier, it should be working…” He began to rearrange the bed, and soon me, spreading my legs wide to leave enough room for his own body. The newly placed pillows cushioned them, feeling almost like heaven on my tired limbs.

“Good, very good…” He settled between me, rutting his cock against my swollen lips. Each time the head caught on my clit, I could on whimper from the sensation. “Even so, you seem quite exhausted… Perhaps if you’re a good little human, I’ll let you have a moment of respite after this… It would be quite a shame if you were to break apart beneath me so soon, after all…” He grabbed his cock, guiding it to my entrance, and pushed.

Though this was far from our first time together as such, my body would never get completely used to his size, a slight sting as my body stretched to accommodate him. His eyes fluttered closed, a silent moan escaping him as he felt the way my walls wrapped around his member, and the moment I took all of him, he paused, breath thick and heavy. His hands moved to wrap my legs around him, lips curling back into a smile.

“Ah… I’ve dreamed of this moment for far too long…” I was pulled close, feeling his chest rumble from his purr. “My precious, precious human… All mine…” Slowly, he grinded his hips against me, the both of us moaning in delight, enjoying those few calm thrusts before the storm…

“... So make certain you take all of my seed. Miss a single drop, and I’ll be sure to replace it tenfold…”

\-----------

Light fluttered through the curtains, and even though it was little, it was still too much…

“... Mmgh…” Opening my eyes felt almost impossible, but eventually I was able to see. It was the same room as last night, not much difference save the few pillows that’d fallen to the ground from the bed… But the one unmistakable change, was that my body felt sore. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling, and quite frankly, I was surprised. With how last night was, I really expected more. I tried forcing myself up, only to feel myself yanked back into a certain man’s embrace. It was nowhere near as hot as before, but still too warm…

“Where do you think you are going, [Name]?” Kisses began to scatter upon my neck, covered with more marks I’d be lucky to cover. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I just want to check the mirror…” His hand came to envelop mine, the fae humming in discontent. “So greedy… Alright, I’ll stay here.”

“... Thank you.” He nuzzled against me, quiet purrs filling the air around us. “... Are you well? Or did I perhaps go too far last night?” In all truth, I couldn’t even remember how many times he came within me… I was so lost in pleasure and exhaustion, that all I could really do was lay there…

“... It was a lot of fun, Mal Mal, thank you for letting me help you.” A small chuckle, and then a kiss to my cheek.

“I am glad to hear as such. Now, as your part of our deal is complete, you are free to leave… That is, unless you’ve decided to stay…” His voice had trailed off on that final part, quiet, unsure… Hesitant. It was clear as day he hoped I’d say yes, though I knew he would never even think to hold a grudge over a no…

“... Ha, only if I can have a glass of water first. My throat is still sore from screaming…” … It was mostly a joke, but… Within a flash, he’d crawled out of bed, running out the door to the dorm kitchen.

… I could only hope no one was around. (He'd barely even put on his boxers in the rush...)


End file.
